Poudlard : les chemins de la crétinerie
by Athalanie
Summary: Voldemort est revenu, les problèmes s'accumulent pour tout le monde et en particulier pour Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco....


Auteur : Athalanie  
  
Catégorie : Parodie  
  
Pairing : Surprise !  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
NDA : Au royaume de la débilité, je suis la reine.....Poudlard devient.....encore plus louche qu'auparavant. Ca peut sembler sérieux, au premier abord, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fic se trouve dans les parodies.  
  
DISCLAIMER : Personnages pas à moi. Not mine. Pas poursuivre moi.  
  
Poudlard : les chemins de la crétinerie  
  
Chapitre 1 : Où on voit que les vacances d'été ne sont pas vraiment drôles chez Draco, Hermione et Harry.....  
  
Harry Potter, le survivant, faisait comme d'habitude des rêves horribles à cause de sa cicatrice. Celle-ci s'était mise à briller en continu, diffusant une lumière verte étincelante partout où il allait. Bien sûr, les Dursleys s'en était rendu compte, et pour une fois, cela leur avait fait plaisir, étant donné qu'ils pouvaient ainsi économiser l'électricité. Harry s'était donc métamorphosé en lanterne ambulante. Sa cicatrice scintillait sous ses cheveux bruns. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait envisagé un instant de se les teindre en vert, histoire de faire un beau mariage. Mais en imaginant la tête des autres élèves de Poudlard, il renonça. Il s'était donc accomodé à être un gyrophare. Bien sûr, comme il ne pouvait pas réfléchir tout seul, il avait envoyé une lettre à son parrain. Mais celle-ci n'arriva jamais. En effet, Hedwige, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un Animagus maudit condamné à rester sous la forme d'un hibou, décida de planter là ce crétin et de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, celui-qui-a- également-survécu-malgré-un-avadakedavra-en-pleine-poire. Harry ne savait pas cela et attendait depuis une semaine que sa chouette revienne.  
  
Et bien sûr, son anniversaire arriva. Comme d'habitude, une meute de hiboux en délire s'engouffra dans la chambre de Harry en brisant les carreaux. En effet, sa popularité était au beau fixe et tout le monde s'inquiétait mortellement pour lui. Les hiboux avaient une technique très particulière pour forcer le passage : il se mettaient en formation triangle, puis, au signal (hou hou) de leur chef, ils fonçaient et percutaient la fenêtre. Autant dire qu'il ne fallut qu'une formation bélier pour la briser. Harry, réveillé par un léger bruit, aperçut alors une dizaine de hiboux gisant au sol, assommés. Le jeune homme prit toutes ses lettres, ramassa les déchets....heu...les hiboux, prit son élan, vérifia la trajectoire, cligna des yeux et les lança un à un dans le container des éboueurs qui se trouvait en face de la maison des Dursleys. Puis, fier de son aptitude au basket, il daigna enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux, oubliant par la même occasion qu'il était en pyjama, que la fenêtre était déglinguée et que n'importe quel pervers pouvait grimper.  
  
Désormais, à deux heures du matin, cela faisait une heure qu'il se creusait la tête pour découvrir un moyen de se débarrasser du cadeau que Sirius, son bien-aimé parrain, lui avait envoyé : un fusil à lunette spécial sniper. Dans sa lettre, ce dernier avait précisé : "Pour te défendre, sans te faire arrêter par le ministère de la magie. Très simple à utiliser. Mais surtout évite de tourner le canon vers toi-même !" en effet, Sirius étant sorcier pur jus, il ne savait pas se servir des armes moldues et s'était probablement pris une balle en pleine poire. Mais les sorciers, ça meurt pas comme ça, tout de même.Sinon ça ferait un moment que Voldemort reposerait six pieds sous terre. Une bonne balle dans la tête....et hop, terminé.  
  
- HARRY !!!!hurla une voix abominable mais néanmoins furieuse. A LA BOUFFE !!!  
  
Le niveau de vocabulaire de l'oncle Dursley, déjà fortement bas, avait encore régressé depuis qu'il avait passé six mois en prison pour fraude fiscale. De plus, il avait pris l'habitude de dîner en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qui faisait que tout le monde mangeait en pyjama. Harry soupira, mais prit tout de même le temps d'ouvrir son deuxième cadeau, celui de Ron cette fois, qui était accompagné comme d'habitude d'une lettre. Comme les autres, le jeune homme la jeta négligemment dans la poubelle, n'ayant aucune envie de passer une heure à déchiffrer du linéaire B. Harry fut stupéfait en découvrant ce que c'était : un M16, une mitraillette, accompagnée d'un mode d'emploi et des munitions adéquates.  
  
- C'est pas vrai, ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ?  
  
Décidément, les sorciers s'était pris d'un regain d'intérêt pour les films et les armes moldus. Ils avaient dû voir Rambo.....et voyant combien une arme moldue pouvait être efficace, ils avaient sans doute décidé de s'en munir, espérant sans doute vaincre Voldemort de cette manière. Hermione n'avait pas échappé à la mode et lui avait envoyé une tronçonneuse. Dans sa lettre, elle précisait que "le combat au corps à corps est beaucoup plus important que le combat à distance" et avec ce monstre, songea Harry en soupesant la tronçonneuse, j'arriverai certainement à dégommer quelqu'un. Le cadeau suivant était celui de Cho. Il s'agissait d'une rose. Harry,dégoûté et allergique, commença à tousser et à vomir dans tous les coins. Mais réalisant que sa chambre n'allait pas tarder à ressembler à un dépotoir, il eut la présence d'esprit d'écraser la rose et se promit que ses nouvelles armes serviraient à quelque chose à la rentrée.  
  
Bref, Harry avait reçu des lettres de tous ses camarades Gryffondors. Globalement, leur intérêt était plus que limité : Harry, on s'inquiète, Harry, tu nous manques, Harry, ça va, Potter, va te faire.... Hein ? s'exclama Harry en reprenant la lettre qui allait suivre le même chemin que les autres, c'est-à-dire la poubelle. Et oui, incroyable mais vrai ! Une lettre de Malefoy, Draco Malefoy ! Harry fut soufflé en arrière par la révélation et atterrit dans l'armoire, s'empalant sur un crochet. Un peu ennuyé, il se décrocha, le sang dégoulinant de son dos et reprit la lecture de sa lettre.  
  
" Potter, Je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin.(Harry : Pas possible, on m'a changé mes lunettes, c'est Malefoy qui dit ça ?)Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à toi et à tes amis et je suis sincèrement désolé. Tout ça....ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu vois, Potter, je hais ma famille, mon gigantesque manoir, mon argent....Je voudrais être comme toi, Potter. Etre brave, courageux, avoir des amis, jouir de la vie.....J'ai grandi dans une maison très froide, mon père me battait à chaque fois que je disais un mot de travers (Harry, choqué : j'ai dû subir un sortilège, il ne peut pas dire ça), ma mère n'a jamais fait attention à moi....Je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je suis obligé de faire cela car c'est le destin qui l'a choisi pour moi....mais je ne suis pas comme eux, et si tu veux de mon amitié, je te l'offre avec plaisir, je quitte Serpentard et je vais m'installer à Gryffondor....  
  
Signé : Draco Malefoy, pauvre et malheureux.  
  
PS : Je t'envoie un cadeau pour me faire pardonner.  
  
Il essaie de m'acheter ? pensa Harry, qui était quand même légèrement ému. Pauvre Malefoy....Il se dirigea vers son cadeau, l'ouvrit sans méfiance et découvrit....une bombe artisanale, chimique et sophistiquée, avec un compte à rebours dont les chiffres s'égrenaient....5....4.... Harry ne réfléchit pas une seconde, saisit la bombe, courut vers la fenêtre et la projeta de toutes ses forces sur la maison d'en face. Mais Malefoy avait tout prévu, rusé comme il l'était : il avait enduit la bombe de glue extra-forte, ce qui fit que le garçon qui a survécu, les mains collées à la bombe, fut entraîné également par sa force surhumaine vers la maison d'en face.  
  
- ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!hurla-t-il en contemplant la rue au-dessous de lui. Mais bientôt, il contempla le container dans lequel il chuta lourdement, au moment où le décompte atteignait 0. Une formidable explosion retentit dans le quartier, mais personne n'y prit garde, les habitants de Privet Drive dormant avec des boules Quiès (quartier très bruyant), mis à part peut-être les propriétaires de la maison qui jouxtait la poubelle. Celle-ci s'écroula dans un fracas épouvantable et dans une centaine de miaulements terrifiés. Hé oui, c'était Mme Figgs, dont on retrouva les morceaux aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Comme ça, pas besoin d'en parler dans le tome cinq. Mais passons. Les félins furent crachés en l'air, un peu comme un puit de pétrôle intarrissable, ainsi que des tonnes de plumes de hiboux (rappelez-vous, ils s'étaient crashés dans le container). Quand à Harry, le seul capable de résister à un séisme, à une éruption volcanique, à un typhon et à des innondations en même temps, il fut juste soufflé par la force de l'explosion, qui décolla ses mains sans blessures, et qui le renvoya chez lui, en prenant bien soin de viser sa fenêtre, un peu comme au ping-pong. Harry accomplit donc un magnifique vol plané en gesticulant dans tous les sens vers la maison des Dursley, atterrit sur le cul et accessoirement sur le plancher. Un peu sonné, il se releva difficilement et contempla le carnage : il s'était cassé un ongle. Souffrant le martyre, il eut néanmoins le courage de se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui offrait un spectacle apocalyptique : la maison d'en face s'était transformée en un gigantesque amas de plumes et de poils. Harry, dévasté, se demanda combien de temps il allait attendre pour que son ongle repousse, le rendant aussi parfait qu'avant. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'il allait dire à Ron et à Hermione pour leur hiboux, dont quelques morceaux enlaidissaient la rue. Allait-il se la jouer désolé ? " Ron, murmurait Harry avec des sanglots dans la voix, je suis....désolé...Snif. Ton hibou....Coq....ouaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh......." A ce moment là, Harry se mettrait à pleurer et se jetterait dans les bras de Ron. Un gros plan serait fait sur son visage au moment où ses yeux déverseraient des torrents de larmes. Puis ils avouerait.... "Coq a été victime d'un attentat ! Il....est....mort. J'ai pas pu l'empêcher ! Je suis un minable !"  
  
Ou alors sincère et prévenant ? " Ron, faut que je te dise. Ton hibou a explosé à cause d'une bombe. C'était moche. J'ai été moi-même grièvement blessé au pouce."  
  
Non, il improviserait. Il ferma les yeux, ému, et revint en boîtant, toujours à cause de son ongle, s'assoir sur son lit. Une lettre était apparue subitement dans sa main. Harry, crachant des tonnes de sang à cause de sa blessure mortelle, eut cependant la force de la lire;  
  
" Potter,  
  
Dans la série les imbéciles comptez-vous, tu es premier de la catégorie. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es encore en vie. Comment tu as trouvé mon cadeau ? Original, non ? Malheureusement, il n'a pas été assez efficace pour te rayer à jamais de la surface de cette terre. Et ma lettre Potter ? qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? mignon ,non ? Franchement, je me demande comment tu as pu croire une seule minute que je t'écrirais des idioties pareilles. Il faut vraiment n'être qu'un minable comme toi, Potter, pour avaler tout ce qu'on te dit...."  
  
Signé : Draco Malefoy.  
  
Salopard ! balbutia Harry, choqué. Faut avouer que Malefoy avait raison....Mais Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur la question, car une voix furieuse retentit à nouveau à travers la porte:  
  
- HARRY !!!!TU VAS TE RAMENER OUI!!!!ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE!!!!  
  
Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il était censé manger pour avoir une chance de survivre. Mais ce fait fut occulté par les dernières paroles de Dursley : Fils de pute. Harry détestait qu'on insulte ses parents, et incontestablement traiter sa mère de pute était une injure à sa mémoire. Tremblant de colère, il ignora un instant qu'il se vidait de son sang, prit le M16 et vida le chargeur à travers la porte. Quand celle-ci fut réduite à la forme de gruyère, elle tomba, révélant le cadavre ensanglanté de Mr Dursley. Celui-ci avait été cloué au mur par la force des balles et n'arrivait plus à retomber. Harry regarda son arme avec admiration. Réalisant qu'une pareille beauté était digne de lui, il décida d'aller chercher son nécessaire à balai pour astiquer sa merveille. Il rentra donc dans sa chambre, laissant l'oncle Vernon dans le mur, s'assit confortablement et entreprit de nettoyer l'arme. Histoire de rendre cela plus passionnant, il enclencha la fonction play de son lecteur de CD.  
  
- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Le cri de terreur résonna dans toute la maison. Harry, très pris par sa tâche, ne remarqua rien et continua à frotter avec plus de motivation, car son lecteur passait à présent Macho Men, des Village People. Brossant au rythme de cette chanson, il activa par erreur le déclenchement de la fonction automatique de la mitraillette, qui arrosa l'entrée de la chambre, dans laquelle se trouvait Pétunia et Dudley. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de faire leurs prières et rejoignirent l'oncle Vernon dans son nouveau lieu de villégiature, le mur. Harry ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de la présence des nouvelles tapisseries et continait à écouter sa chanson. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut achevé sont travail qu'il eut la surprise de découvrir son chargeur vide de munitions et les Dursleys vides de vie.  
  
Harry, dégoûté par la vue et bien embêté par ce qui venait d'arriver, comprit après quelques minutes de réflexion qu'il était la cause de la mort des Dursley. Espérant laver ses pêchés, il s'approcha du mur, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.  
  
- excusez-moi....murmura-t-il en rougissant. Je nettoyais mon arme, et le coup....est parti tout seul. Vraiment désolé.  
  
Au moins il ne recevrait pas de menace du ministère de la magie pour ça. Mais le problème était ailleurs. On découvrirait vite que les Dursley bouffaient désormais les pissenlits par la racine. Et il serait accusé. Etant allergique à la prison, il opta pour la première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit : brûler les corps. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, attrapa des gants, les mit et s'escrima à décoller les Dursley du mur. Cela ne présenta pas de difficulté majeure pour la tante Pétunia, qui était maigre comme un clou, mais représenta un tour de force pour le reste de la famille. Harry dut d'ailleurs employer un pied de biche pour l'oncle Vernon. Une fois descendus, Harry fit rouler les corps dans l'escalier, puis dans le hall et enfin dans le salon jusqu'à la cheminée. Après bien des efforts, il parvint à les faire rentrer dedans. Content du lui, il chopa le baril d'essence et en aspergea les corps. Enfin, il craqua une allumette, la jeta dans la cheminée et, satisfait, monta préparer sa valise avant que le feu ne se propage.  
  
Harry sortit de la maison qui luisait de flammes. Il avait vérifié que les Dursleys étaient complètement brûlés et impossibles à identifier. Ainsi, la police Moldue penserait que lui aussi avait péri dans la tragédie. Ce qui avait presque été le cas, il s'était tout de même cassé un ongle ! Bon, en tant que Gryffondor, il devrait être courageux et ne pas s'apitoyer sur ses malheurs. Il leva la main pour appeler le Magicobus, mais sa manoeuvre échoua, et heureusement, car ramasser le célèbre Harry Potter devant une maison en flammes et un tas de poils et de plumes nuirait certainement à sa réputation. Mais le Magicobus n'arrivait pas. Irrité, Harry commençait malgré tout à sentir une petite boule d'angoisse monter dans sa gorge. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il reste ici, d'autant plus que le feu commençait à s'étendre et que personne n'arrivait. C'est alors qu'il avisa la voiture du voisin, qui avait un nom si compliqué qu'il était impossible à retenir. Il était connu pour laisser fréquemment ses clefs de contact dans la voiture. Mais fait étrange, personne ne les lui volait. sans doute à cause du chien qui la gardait et qui fixait en ce moment même Harry avec un regard hargneux....Harry, considérant que la situation était grave, surtout pour lui, dégaina son fusil à lunette, le mit sur son épaule, visa soigneusement la tête du chien qui ne réagissait pas. Le jeune homme sentit la sueur coulait sur son front. S'il le ratait, s'en était fini d'Harry Potter. Il profita de cet instant unique pour s'éponger le front. Puis, il tira. La balle ne rata pas, et le cerveau du chien explosa. Content de lui, le Gryffondor shoota le chien pour le déplacer et s'installa dans la voiture. Ce fut à ce moment que son regard s'attarda sur son pauvre ongle coupé. Redeviendrait-il jamais comme avant ? Bien sûr, la magie pourrait l'aider, mais il doutait qu'une blessure aussi grave puisse se cicatriser un jour.... Et soudain, il se souvint qu'il était encerclé par des flammes, et que s'il s'attardait un peu trop, il allait y rester. Il démarra donc (la clef de contact étant heureusement là) et fila dans la nuit, au milieu des flammes, de la chaleur et des touffes de poils et de plumes. Vers un autre monde, négligeant le fait qu'il n'avait pas son permis....  
  
***********************************  
  
Le jeune homme courait, affolé, et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil affolés derrière son épaule. Comme chaque coup d'oeil augmentait sa frayeur, il accélérait régulièrement sa course. Ah, si il avait eu le droit de se servir de la magie, il serait déjà bien au chaud chez lui, à l'abri de ces choses ! Des hurlements continus à glacer le sang s'élevaient derrière lui, de plus en plus proches. Paniqué, le jeune homme tentait encore de dépasser le mur du son quand il trébucha sur une racine et s'aplatit. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il pu et repartit comme une flèche, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses poursuivants, dont l'approche était inexorable. Il songeait avec terreur à ce que ces fous lui feraient si jamais ils l'attrapaient. Mais il chassa rapidement les pires images qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il aperçut enfin son manoir. Il était temps, car ses féroces adversaires étaient à moins de cinquante mètres de lui. Le jeune homme perçut la lueur vicieuse de leurs regards et comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Il consentit alors à se débarrasser de son collier en toc, qu'il leur jeta. La dangereuse meute, surprise, se précipita sur le bijou, tandis que son propriétaire rassemblait ses dernières forces et piquait un sprint vers son manoir. Mais quelques uns, pas dupes de la supercherie, abandonnèrent le peloton de tête et reprirent la poursuite en hurlant. Mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme, exténué, atteint la porte, l'ouvrit précipitamment et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Ses attaquants tentèrent vainement de se glisser à sa suite, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée.  
  
- Ouf ! souffla le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans le premier fauteuil qu'il aperçut.  
  
Il s'essuya le visage et vérifia une nouvelle fois que la porte était bien barricadée. Des vociférations se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté, et visiblement, les assaillants s'étaient tous massés derrière celle-ci.  
  
- DRACCCCOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!criait la foule en délire, composée d'une centaine de jeunes filles extasiées et de jeunes hommes dans le même état.  
  
Le Draco en question, rassuré par la solidité de ses portes, soupira de soulagement et prit une bouteille de Whisky sur le buffet. Il l'éclusa complètement, étant homme à bien tenir l'alcool. Sans prêter attention aux acclamations, il monta dans sa chambre, traversant un corridor gelé, à l'atmosphère extrêmement froide, comme toute la maison.  
  
- Il faut absolument que père trouve un moyen de remettre le chauffage en marche, pesta-t-il, emmitouflé dans son manteau en fourrure, qu'il devait porter dans le manoir sous peine de mourir d'une congestion pulmonaire. Cela faisait des années que le manoir des Malefoy avait été privé de tout chauffage, suite à l'action d'un mage noir, ennemi de Voldemort, répondant au doux nom d'Otheurs De Phanphiques, d'origine française. Celui-ci s'était disputé avec Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-chuchoter-le-nom-même-à-voix-haute au sujet de la domination du monde. Le Premier prétendait être le seul et unique Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Second soulignait qu'Otheurs de Phanphiques n'avait jamais rien fait contre les Moldus. De Phanphiques, furieux, avait rétorqué que Voldemort n'était pas un vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il n'était même pas de sang-pur. Voldemort, décontenancé, lui avait conseillé d'aller se faire mettre. Phanphiques, susceptible, avait lancé Avada Kedavra, mais Voldemort étant encore sous la forme d'une ombre, le sort l'avait traversé. L'ombre avait rigolé,et De Phanphiques, vexé, était parti, jurant de se venger de lui par n'importe quel moyen. Le seul moyen efficace avait été de faire mourir les Malefoy de froid. Mais ça n'avait visiblement pas marché.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco Malefoy atteignit enfin sa chambre après quelques heures de recherches. Il était vrai que son manoir était tellement grand qu'on s'y perdait très facilement, d'autant plus quand on possédait un sens de l'orientation défaillant. Le manoir possédait dix étages, 800 pièces, pas mal de chambres et des toilettes à foison. Une fois, Draco avait demandé à son père pourquoi il y avait tant de toilettes dans leur manoir. Lucius, très givré comme à son habitude, avait frappé Dobby pour le fun, avait pris le mini Draco sur ses genoux et lui avait conté une histoire merveilleuse :  
  
" Il était une fois, il y a longtemps, très longtemps, dans un manoir lointain, très lointain...." Draco avait ricané comme à son habitude, et Lucius, vexé, l'avait laissé tombé sur le carrelage. Le petit Draco, contrarié, était donc allé voir sa mère Narcissa. Celle-ci avait consenti à lui conter que si le manoir Malefoy possédait tant de toilettes, c'était à cause de la distance entre les pièces principales. En effet, on pouvait se perdre et ne pas avoir de toilettes sous la main pour les besoins urgents.  
  
La chambre de Draco était tout à fait dans le genre banquise : que du marbre, au plafond, sur les murs etc. D'ailleurs, les chaussons étaient de rigueur. Le climat était aussi polaire, et le lit à baldaquins noirs de Draco était pourvu de trois couches de couvertures. D'ailleurs, de la buée apparaissait à chaque fois que l'on respirait dans cette pièce. Draco se dirigea vers son armoire en peau de Dragon et en cuir renforcé, en extirpa deux paires de gants en laine, les enfila et risqua un rapide coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre. La foule était encore là et la moitié des filles étaient évanouies. Depuis qu'il avait été élu "sorcier-le-plus-sexy" par sorcière-hebdo, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas en dehors de son parc de 1000 hectares sans être agressé par une bande de fans en furie. Il y avait toujours échappé, souvent de justesse, mais son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars effrayants où les fans le rattrapaient et plongeaient sur lui comme des chattes en chaleur. Et tout ça était à cause de Pansy Parkinson. Profondément désappointée par sa rupture avec lui (enfin, c'est lui qui l'avait virée, et on le comprend), elle avait "emprunté" l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey (ce qui était un miracle en soi, il ne le quittait jamais) , s'était introduite dans les douches des Serpentards et avait cru photographier Malefoy nu. Mais il portait un serviette de bain, préservant ainsi une partie de son honneur. Elle avait ensuite envoyé la photo à Sorcière-Hebdo, dont la rédaction féminine était tombée sous le charme. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la publier, provoquant une réaction en chaîne chez les lecteurs, et surtout les lectrices. Quand il avait lu le journal, Draco avait pâli, rougi, verdit et avait ressenti une pulsion meurtrière envers Pansy le pékinois. Mais celle-ci, mystérieusement évanouie dans la nature, avait ainsi pu échapper à la vengeance sadique du jeune homme. Lucius avait poursuivi en justice toute la rédaction, avait gagné le procès, s'était ramassé encore plus d'argent mais le mal était fait. Draco était une gravure de mode mondialement connue (du moins en Angleterre) et avoir un corps aussi attirant était un appel au viol. Draco appréhendait ainsi énormément sa future rentrée à Poudlard. Il s'était juré de toujours transporter sa baguette avec lui, et d'être toujours escorté par Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui ne le changerait pas beaucoup. Mais il commençait à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu. Son père avait demandé l'aide de Voldemort pour se débarrasser de la meute de filles en chaleur, et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il était beaucoup trop occupé à détruire le monde et qu'il ne disposait pas du temps nécessaire à consacrer à débarrasser un jeune futur mangemort de ses groupies. Il avait d'autres soucis. Draco décida de se consacrer plutôt à son avenir : sa carrière de mangemort, et essaya de ne pas songer à son petit problème.  
  
Il abaissa une manette encastrée dans son mur, qui relâchait des chiens de garde hauts de 3 mètres. Immédiatement, des cris apeurés se firent entendre, et la foule se dispersa en hurlant. Draco, après avoir vérifié que son jardin n'était plus occupé par ces parasites, ouvrit "mangemort- hebdo", le seul journal des mangemorts, pas cher, et lut. Décidément, même les hebdomadaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres était envahi par la pub. Il y avait également un article sur les tatouages tendance chez les mangemorts: Une trentaine de mangemorts, avides de prouver leur dévotion à Voldemort, avaient préféré se faire tatouer le signe sur le cul. Résultat, on dénombre ce matin trente morts, suite à un déluge d'Avada Kedavra. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas tellement apprécié, considérant que sa marque à lui, tatoué sur le cul, était une véritable offense à sa grandeur. Draco fut soulagé en lisant cela, car il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de montrer ses fesses à des centaines de Mangemorts lubriques. Au moins, sur le bras, c'était beaucoup plus discret, et son derrière serait en sécurité. Et c'est ainsi que ces pensées revinrent vers sa future rentrée à Poudlard. Et si il mettait une ceinture de chasteté ? Au moins, il ne craindrait plus pour....enfin....voilà quoi. Bientôt, il deviendrait aussi paranoïaque que ce crétin de Maugrey Fol-oeil. Draco avait les nerfs en pelote depuis la poursuite et il risquait la dépression nerveuse. Et si jamais un de ces cinglés avait réussi à pénétrer dans le manoir ? Pour plus de sécurité, Draco avait installé une alarme sur sa porte, programmée pour ne se déclencher que lorsqu'une personne non membre de la famille Malefoy pénétrerait dans la chambre. Mais elle n'avait jamais sonné. Jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
DRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZAP!!!  
  
Draco réagit à la vitesse de la lumière, fit volte-face et lança le sort Avada Kedavra. Immédiatement, il songea qu'il était devenu vraiment maniaque de la baguette. Draco abaissa sa baguette et regarda qui il avait touché. Ce n'était pas une groupie, mais un elfe de maison du nom de Vivy. Draco haussa les épaules et se prépara à se faire encore une fois réprimandé par son père. En une semaine, c'était le troisième elfe de maison qu'il supprimait.  
  
- Désolé, père, dit Draco qui n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolé. Il reposa son haut-parleur qu'il utilisait toujours pour communiquer à table. Celle-ci mesurait une cinquantaine de mètre de longs. Son père se trouvait à l'autre bout et sa mère sur le côté droit. Lucius, dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage (les Malefoy étant du côté sombre, leur manoir n'était pas illuminé), saisit son propre porte-voix et s'adressa à Draco :  
  
- Draco, mon fils, tu me déçois. qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Narcissa ? demanda-t- il à sa femme d'une voix glacée.  
  
- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie, Lucius ?  
  
- Narcissa, on ne peut se servir de la sorcellerie dans cette salle à manger, expliqua patiemment Mr Malefoy. J'espère ne pas à avoir le répéter.  
  
Deux autres malédictions de Phanphiques s'étaient abattues sur les pauvres Malefoy. Narcissa était devenue très distraite, et la salle à manger était bannie. Personne ne pouvait plus lancer des sorts, et les Malefoys en étaient réduits à se servir d'objets Moldus. Lucius se détourna de sa femme, prit la bouteille de gel qu'il avait toujours à portée de main, s'en appliqua sur les cheveux et repris le porte- voix, dégoulinant à présent de gel.  
  
- Les bons elfes de maison sont rares, et ça en fait trois que tu tues en une semaine, continua la voix froide de Lucius Malefoy. D'abord, tu es a tué un en le fracassant contre le mur, puis tu as jeté le deuxième par la fenêtre et enfin, tu utilises un sortilège impardonnable. Je ne suis pas du tout content, Draco.  
  
Draco acheva son assiette et attrapa son porte-voix.  
  
- Père, les elfes de maison me sortent par les yeux. Ils m'énervent. A chaque fois que j'en voie un, j'ai envie de le massacrer, expliqua Draco. Sans compter tous ces malades qui attendent à l'orée du parc.....  
  
- Draco, il suffit. Si jamais tu en supprimes encore un, je te livre en pâture à tes groupies !!hurla Lucius sous le coup de la colère.  
  
Les cheveux de Draco se hérissèrent sous l'effet du vent et de la terreur. Pressentant qu'il ressemblait désormais à un hérisson, il déboucha son flacon de gel qu'il ne quittait jamais, et s'en tartina la chevelure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient redevenus comme avant. Mais, terrorisé, il se tassa sur son siège. Son père était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, prit son porte-voix, et murmura un "désolé, père, je ne le ferais plus".  
  
Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, mis à part un léger incident : un elfe de maison renversa par mégarde le flacon de gel de Draco sur sa nourriture. Draco se prépara à balancer un bon coup de pied bien senti, mais les paroles de son père lui revinrent et il résolut de laisser l'elfe vivre encore un peu.  
  
Le drame éclata une heure après. Draco avait erré dans la maison jusqu'à trouver la réserve de gel, car sa bouteille était désormais vide. Mais une horrible surprise l'attendait : un odieux cambriolage avait eu lieu. Les bouteilles de gel avaient disparu. Choqué au delà du possible, Draco tomba à genoux et hurla sa rage au ciel. Après s'être calmé, il reconsidéra la situation : la rentrée scolaire était dans un mois, il était bloqué dans le manoir pour une durée indéterminée, et en plus, son père ne lui permettrait jamais d'approcher de sa propre réserve de gel pour les cheveux. Histoire de ne pas céder à la dépression, il pensa soudain à la petite lampe d'Aladdin qui se trouvait sous le parquet du grand salon. Rassuré, il piqua un sprint vers le grand salon, souleva les lattes et en extirpa la bouteille. L'écriteau stipulait que la lampe n'était à utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. C'était une urgence, pensa Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Comment allait-il tenir un mois sans gel ? Son père refuserait de lui en acheter, surtout si Draco expliquait qu'on les lui avait volé. Il prit alors la décision de se servir de la lampe dans un endroit discret : sa chambre.  
  
Après l'avoir atteinte, il frotta la lampe avec un chiffon, une lueur excitée dans le regard. Une fumée verte s'éleva de l'ouverture est un être apparut. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : le génie ressemblait trait pour trait à Cédric Diggory, le Poufsouffle tué par Voldemort. Celui-ci tourna sa belle petite gueule vers Draco et laissa échapper un soupir .  
  
- Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris en voyant son "maître".  
  
- Diggory ? fit de même Draco. Tu n'es pas mort ?  
  
- J'ai négocié, expliqua Diggory. Le syndicat des fantômes m'a permis de revenir sur terre pour.....(Cedric semble réfléchir, se gratte la tête et abandonne, la tâche étant beaucoup trop compliquée pour lui)....je ne m'en souviens plus.  
  
- Un Poufsouffle qui négocie, on aura tout vu, le railla Draco.  
  
- Va te faire voire, Malefoy, fut la réponse très peu stylée de Cedric.  
  
- En fait, il se trouve que je suis ton maître, maintenant, Diggory, annonça calmement Draco, une lueur malicieuse éclairant son visage.  
  
- Quoi ??s'exclama Cedric d'une voix étranglée. Oh, c'est vrai. Mince. qu'est-ce que vous désirez, maître Malefoy ? Cedric aurait été à son propre enterrement qu'il n'aurait pas été plus désespéré.  
  
- C'est mieux. J'ai besoin d'une bonne réserve de bouteilles de gel.  
  
Cedric regarda Malefoy d'un air ahuri et cligna des yeux.  
  
- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre. J'ai cru que tu voulais des bouteilles de gel.  
  
- Je veux des bouteilles de gel, confirma Draco en foudroyant Diggory du regard.  
  
Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, Cedric explosa de rire. Et au sens propre. Son corps se gondola pendant un moment, puis explosa en mille morceaux, qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Il était mort de rire. Le jeune blondinet rageait, car non seulement son génie s'était fait la malle, mais il n'avait pas exaucé son voeu le plus cher. La déprime le guettait : comment serait- il capable de survivre, sans gel pour ses beaux cheveux ? Jamais plus il n'oserait se regarder dans son miroir. Ce dernier se moquerait de lui. Mais non. Un Malefoy ne se laissait jamais submerger par la défaite. La force d'un Malefoy résidait dans sa fierté et dans son pouvoir. C'est pourquoi, dans le but de se changer les idées, bien noires, en ce moment, le jeune Draco prit une grande décision : rendre une petite visite à la salle de torture et administrer de la souffrance à ses prisonniers.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy fils atteignit les cachots. Mais sa joie anticipée se mua en horreur absolue lorsqu'il aperçut qu'il y avait foule devant les tables de torture. Draco, légèrement inquiet,(jamais la salle n'avait été aussi peuplée)s'approcha du guichetier,qui officiait à l'entrée. C'était Goyle. Dépourvu d'intelligence, il s'agissait du seul métier qui lui convenait.  
  
- Goyle, c'est quoi tout ça? demanda Draco en désignant les occupants.  
  
Goyle ricana stupidement.  
  
- Tu es content Draco ? Ce sont tes fans !s'exclama-t-il avec un air extasié plaque sur sa gueule de gorille. Ils ont été tellement contents de payer pour se faire torturer par toi !  
  
Draco sentit une boule de fureur mélangée à de la haine monter doucement dans sa gorge. En effet, il lui semblait bien avoir déjà rencontrée certaines personnes : notamment celles habillées en cuir noir. Chassant cette vision funeste de son esprit, Draco se tourna vers Goyle et tenta de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait plus d'intrus dans son manoir. Mais ce fut peine perdue, Goyle ne comprenant strictement rien quand on lui explique quelque chose de simple. Le blond, profondément énervé, s'éloigna prestement, sans se faire remarquer, tout en envisageant de faire sauter la salle de torture et Goyle avec. Mais à la pensée du mois de punitions qui l'attendrait avec impatience si jamais il faisait une chose pareille, il renonça. Et préféra prendre un peu de repos.  
  
En plein milieu de la nuit, le sommeil du jeune Serpentard fut subitement interrompu par un bruit particulièrement sonore. Pressentant le pire, il empoigna sa baguette planquée sous son oreiller et examina sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part peut-être que le sol était jonché de bris de verre et d'un grappin. Un grappin ? Son mauvais pressentiment se vérifiait. Il entendait à présent des cris de joie parvenant de l'extérieur, et il n'eut pas besoin de son don d'extralucide pour deviner qui lui rendait visite en pleine nuit : ses fans. Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient planifié d'utiliser les grands moyens. Ils étaient venus équipés de grappins et de cordes, dans la plus pure tradition des assaillants du Moyen Age. Le manoir Malefoy, imprenable ? Tu parles ! Les fans parviendraient certainement à arracher la façade, avec tout leur attirail de guerre. Draco, terrifié, comprit qu'il ne pouvait lutter seul contre une centaine de personnes, et, submergé par un courage sans faille, il se carapata la queue entre les jambes, si vous voulez bien me passer l'expression. Il fuierait par la porte des domestiques, dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Quand à la question de sa future cachette, elle se poserait bien sûr....Il ne serait pas d'actualité de revenir au manoir après ça. Son père rejetterait probablement la faute sur lui et le tuerait à coups de gel. Malefoy junior courut donc, de toute la vitesse de ses jambes, et au moment de franchir la clotûre, il entendit distinctement son manoir s'écrouler. Son paternel ne s'en remettrait pas : toute sa réserve de cognac était entreposée au sous-sol....  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, née de parents moldus et pire ennemie de Draco Malefoy, scrutait avec attention son téléphone depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle l'examinait soigneusement sous toutes les coutures, le tournant de temps en temps, toujours avec la même expression intriguée. Ses parents, debouts à côté d'elle, semblaient extrêmement nerveux et n'osait pas lever les yeux sur leur fille. Mr Granger était le seul à tenter quelques rapides coups d'oeil à la situation. Au bout d'un certain temps, son regard croisa enfin celui d'Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient d'affolement.  
  
- Alors ? s'enquit Mr Granger avec angoisse, alors que sa femme daignait enfin lever la tête.  
  
- ....Je.....je.....ne sais plus ! balbutia Hermione, au bord des larmes. J'ai besoin de rester seule ! ajouta-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
Mrs Granger se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Le pire était arrivé. Leur fille ne savait plus se savait plus se servir d'un objet moldu. Tout cela avait commencé lorsqu'Hermione avait bousillé leur magnétoscope en introduisant la cassette du "seigneur des anneaux" à l'envers. Rien de grave à première vue, cela peut arriver à n'importe qui. Mais l'incident s'était renouvelé, un après-midi où la Gryffondor envisageait de regarder "Le cauchemar de Dracula" : elle ne comprenait pas le mode d'emploi d'une télécommande. Hermione, très inquiète, avait bien entendu eut recours à ses livres, mais aucun ne décrivait de symptômes comparables aux siens. Elle s'était donc résigné à oublier progessivement tout ce qui la rattachait à la vie Moldue, mais pas sans combat. Elle relisait dix fois par jour son manuel d'étude des Moldus, et ne se déplaçait plus sans lui. Les Granger ne savaient plus quoi faire pour aider leur fille unique. Ils étaient dentistes, pas sorciers ! N'ayant strictement aucune notion en sorcellerie, ils ne pouvaient que la regarder sombrer, impuissants. Et partirent travailler. Il le fallait bien , ils n'allaient pas gémir toute la journée sans rapporter de l'argent, non ?  
  
Pendant que les Granger se lamentaient, tout en partant arracher des dents à des patients innocents et terrorisés, Hermione avait claqué la porte de sa chambre et s'était étalée sur son lit, percutant au passage Pattenrond, qui signifia sa désapprobation par un miaulement indigné. Hermione n'y prit pas garde et ressortit de sa valise son exemplaire du manuel d'étude des Moldus, ainsi que le livre traitant des pires malédictions. Ce matin, elle l'avait rangé, espérant ne plus avoir à se replonger dedans à chaque fois que sa capacité à se servir des objets moldus était réduite à néant. Mais en s'approchant du téléphone pour se tester, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était devenue plus que dépendante du livre. Elle soupçonnait une malédiction, mais de qui ? Et puis, une malédiction de ce genre-là est franchement idiote, pensa Hermione en feuilletant "Les malédictions". Mais ce livre resplendissait de nullité et elle n'espérait plus dénicher ne serait-ce que quelque chose de légèrement utile après une heure de lecture. Désespérant, ragea-t-elle en remettant le livre à sa place. Si cette "poisse" persistait, elle demanderait l'aide de ses professeurs à Poudlard. Les livres de la Réserve traiteraient sûrement de cela.....  
  
Ding dong !  
  
La sonnette. Hermione fut soudain assaillie par une idée lumineuse : ne pas répondre. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entamer une discussion avec des visiteurs non-invités. Elle ignora donc le bruit et décida de vérifier ses devoirs. Une erreur avait pu s'y glisser, ou pire, elle avait peut-être omis des informations. Mais la sonnette persista. La jeune fille, agacée, tourna le bouton de son auto-radio avec un pincement au coeur. C'était une des seules choses qu'elle était encore capable de faire. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?  
  
*****************  
  
Draco fixait la sonnette avec un air de totale incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais compris grand chose à ces stupides machins moldus. Celle-ci était bloquée et diffusait un agréable son strident aux alentours. Le jeune homme, fort de sa mentalité de Serpentard, souleva une pierre enorme et la jeta sur la sonnette. Mais ne connaissant pas sa force, il provoqua ainsi la chute de la moitié de la porte. Voyant que celle-ci était désormais ouverte, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Quelques uns des fans, plus malins que les autres, avaient compris qu'il risquait de se sauver avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui mettre la main dessus. Ils l'avaient donc guetté, et leur surveillance avait été récompensée. Apercevant leur idole s'éloigner du manoir en ruine, ils l'avaient pisté. Mais trahi par leurs enthousiasme, Draco les avait repéré et les avaient semé, l'obscurité aidant. Après plusieurs heures de course-poursuite, le jeune Serpentard avait rencontré avec perte et fracas un chêne. Ce bref choc avait permis au jeune homme de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait trouver une planque pour la journée. En observant les alentours, il aperçut une maison isolée et résolut de s'incruster, se faisant passer pour une pauvre victime de la société. Comme ça, il mangerait à l'oeil.  
  
La maison était une maison moldue typique. Draco ne s'attarda pas aux détails et chercha la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réellement eu de vrai repas depuis que son elfe avait renversé sa bouteille de gel. Une fois dans la cuisine, le jeune homme sortit tout ce qu'il pouvait du frigo, s'installa tranquillement et mangea. Inutile de s'en faire à propos d'éventuels propriétaires. Avec tout ce boucan, personne ne s'était montré.  
  
Hermione stoppa sa musique, qui lui portait sur les nerfs. La sonnette avait cessé de retentir. Soulagée, la jeune fille prit alors la peine de s'occuper de sa nourriture : elle n'avait rien dévoré depuis quelques heures, ses problèmes lui coupant l'appétit. Mais elle ne pourrait résister éternellement à la faim. Elle descendit donc dans la cuisine, mais son chemin fut interrompu par la vision de la porte : à moitié écrasé. La jeune Gryffondor frissona, d'une part à cause du vent, d'autre part à cause du cambrioleur qui s'était infiltré dans sa maison. Elle se remémora qu'il lui était interdit d'utiliser sa baguette et saisit le premier objet à sa portée : le chandelier. Elle ôta ses chaussures et inspecta une à une les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Rien. Ne restait plus que la cuisine.Hermione inspira un grand coup et entrouvrit la porte. Et il y avait bien quelqu'un.Un jeune homme blond, qui se goinfrait avec ses victuailles. Furieuse en découvrant l'identité du voleur, Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte.  
  
- Malefoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans MA maison ??  
  
Draco se retourna, surpris, et vit une jeune fille. Et pas n'importe quelle jeune fille. Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il grimaça, tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour que cette vermine habite juste à côté de chez lui. En reconsidérant la question, il se dit qu'il avait effectivement fait beaucoup de choses peu recommandables aux dieux. Il considéra aussi le fait que Granger tenait un chandelier et qu'elle était prête à s'en servir. Quand à Hermione, stupéfaite de trouver cette fouine chez elle, elle attendait la réponse. Mais en voyant qu'il avait pratiquement fini toutes ses provisions, elle préféra prendre la parole.  
  
- Ca t'arrive souvent d'entrer par effraction chez les gens et de voler leur nourriture ?  
  
- En l'occurence, je ne rentre pas chez des gens, mais chez des Sang-de- Bourbe.  
  
- Malefoy, tu vois ce chandelier ? Un seul mot supplémentaire d'insulte et je l'utilise.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu était portée sur ce genre de chose, Granger, dit Malefoy en souriant narquoisement. Si ça t'intéresse, je possède moi aussi quelques instruments du genre et .....  
  
Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le chandelier volait vers lui. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine poire. Mais à la place, son front heurta la table et il tomba dans les pommes.  
  
- Debout Draco !  
  
Quelques baffes bien placées lui remirent les idées en place et il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas la sang-de-bourbe qui avait osé le toucher, mais son propre père. Draco soupira de soulagement. Il avait juste rêvé sa rencontre avec cette vermine de sorcière de bas étage. Mais sa satisfaction s'évanouit quand il croisa le regard irrité de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Draco, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour le manoir, dit celui- ci sur ton calme et effrayant.  
  
- Père, ce n'est pas ma faute, s'excusa Draco en se ratatinant. Ce sont ces cinglés qui.....  
  
- Je ne veux rien entendre ! se fâcha Malefoy père, entrant en contraste complet avec ce qu'il avait prétendu à la phrase d'avant. Rien ne va plus, Draco. Je vais être obligé de te punir.  
  
Draco se releva douloureusement, sa migraine ne le quittant pas. L'arbre qu'il avait percuté s'était déraciné et gisait en travers du chemin.  
  
- Draco, continua Lucius, je veux que tu te maries.  
  
Draco se sentit soudain transporté dans une autre dimension, où il subissait une centaine d'Avada Kedavra de suite. Revenu dans la nôtre, il pâlit affreusement et pour la deuxième fois fonça dans un arbre.  
  
- Mais enfin, père.....fut sa faible protestation.  
  
- Rien du tout, le coupa Malefoy père. C'est le seul moyen pour faire cesser ces agressions constantes. J'en ai assez de devoir répondre à tes admirateurs à chaque fois que je pars quelques part. Même les réunions du Maître ne sont pas exemptes !  
  
Draco frissona en imaginant des Mangemorts vicieux payer son père pour obtenir le fils. Beurk.  
  
- Donc tu te maries. On te fichera la paix après çà.  
  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
  
- Je connais un merveilleux sort, déclara Lucius d'un ton doucereux, qui permet d'ôter tout pouvoir à un sorcier.  
  
Une nouvelle branche fit la connaissance de Draco au moment où il entendit ça.  
  
- D'accord, ronchonna le jeune homme en se jurant d'étriper Pansy le jour où il la retrouverait. Et avec qui ?  
  
Mr Malefoy fouilla dans son manteau et en extirpa un très long parchemin.  
  
- La liste des plus beaux partis de l'Angleterre, Draco, expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid en tendant le manuscrit à son fils qui le prit avec réticence. Choisis. Je te laisse six mois.  
  
Sur ces paroles évangéliques et dénuées de toute menace, Mr Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique et entreprit de remettre son manoir en état, tout en songeant à acheter une bande de chiens de gardes à trois tête, dont la vente était complètement illégale. Quand à Draco, resté seul en plein milieu de la forêt, il déplia le parchemin et le lut en diagonale. Son père y avait inscrit les noms de toutes les filles de Serpentard, dont Pansy Parkinson. Mis à part celle-là, il ne connaissait pas la plupart des noms. Draco referma la liste et promit de s'y mettre plus tard.  
  
***************************  
  
La sonnerie persistait. Hermione, qui avait cessé d'écouter la musique, ne se tranquilisait pas et l'insistance du visiteur lui paraissait plus que louche. Se méfiant de tous les pervers qui traînaient dans sa ville à la nuit tombée, elle s'arma en conséquence et descendit les escaliers. La pétoire à gros sel n'était peut-être pas à la pointe de la mode, mais au moins elle était efficace et c'était la seule arme qu'elle avait sous la main.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette.  
  
- Hermione, c'est Harry ! s'exclama une voix bien connue.  
  
Hermione, rassurée, baissa son arme fatale et ouvrit la porte. C'était bien Harry Potter. Il souriait largement, mais son sourire disparut quand son regard rencontra la pétoire.  
  
- Hermione, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda -t-il d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- Ca ? c'est ma pétoire à gros sel, répondit Hermione. C'est très efficace. Mais elle n'est pas chargée. Tu vois ? dit-elle en appuyant frénétiquement sur la gâchette. Il ne se passe...  
  
Rien. En fait si. Contrairement à ce dont était persuadée Hermione, la pétoire avait été remplie de plombs. Mais à présent, suite à la série de salves tirées involontairement par la jeune fille, tous les plombs avaient changés d'habitation. Ils logeaient à présent dans l'estomac d'Harry, qui s'était envolé sous le choc et avait atterri dans les poubelles. Hermione, confuse, lâcha sa machine infernale et courut relever Harry, qui gémissait de douleur.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? s'enquit-elle, embarrassée.  
  
- Formidable, répondit celui-ci en grimaçant de douleur. Je suis grièvement blessé, Hermione. Il faut que tu m'amènes chez Ron.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas à l'hôpital ? proposa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Il est beaucoup plus près que la maison de Ron.  
  
- J'ai horreur des piqûres et des hôpitaux, l'éclaira Harry. Ca me fout les jetons.  
  
- Non mais vraiment ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry. Allez ! l'encouragea-t- elle en lui prenant le bras.  
  
- Non, je te dis ! s'insurgea celui-qui-survivait en se dégageant péniblement de l'étreinte d'Hermione. Je ne veux pas !  
  
- D'accord, comme tu veux, céda Hermione. Et on y va comment ?  
  
- En voiture.....Le souffle d'Harry se faisait plus court de seconde en seconde.  
  
Hermione le regarda, surprise. Harry qui débarque en voiture tout seul, alors qu'il est censé rester chez les Dursley....Elle décida de remettre cette conversation à plus tard et ouvrit la portière.  
  
- Je ne sais pas conduire, Harry, se souvint-elle en installant le mourant sur le siège arrière. Ce dernier expira....heu....soupira et lui dit qu'elle arriverait bien à se débrouiller.  
  
- Et si on se fait arrêter ? Je ne veux pas être en infraction avec la loi, dit Hermione d'un ton dur. Puis elle descendit de la voiture. - Hermione, tu ne vas pas me laisser crever dans cette voiture ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie l'abandonnait, farci comme une dinde.  
  
- Je préfère te laisser là plutôt que de risquer une condamnation à vie, se justifia Hermione. Mais je vais appeler l'hô....  
  
Le coeur d'Hermione se pinça. Jamais elle ne se souviendrait comment utiliser le fêlétone. A moins que cet étrange objet ne soit un téléphone. Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucun moyen de sauver Harry. Allait-elle braver les interdits et conduire ? Allait-elle violer les règles de Poudlard et se servir de la magie ? Non. En sa qualité de Gryffondor, elle se devait de faire preuve de courage, d'abnégation et de vertu. Son devoir était de préserver la vie de son ami. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit : et si Harry était un phénix ? Elle songea à tous les indices qui lui avait permis de déduire cete conclusion : les parents d'Harry habitaient à Godric's Hollow, il avait survécu à tout un tas de désastres sans mal, là où tout être humain normal serait décédé, l'avada kedavra aurait dû le réduire en cadavre....Fière de son esprit affûté, Hermione se hâta de revenir dans sa maison, emporta un bidon et revint vers la voiture, lit de douleur d'Harry Potter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part un objet du genre.  
  
- Harry, j'ai un très bon moyen pour te guérir, annonça Hermione, rayonnante. Mais il faut d'abord que je t'anesthésie.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda stupidement Harry, sans rien comprendre.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Hermione en l'assommant avec violence et préméditation.  
  
Harry s'endormit aussitôt pour un sommeil sans rêve. Hermione inonda la voiture d'essence et craqua une allumette. La voiture, ainsi qu'Harry s'embrasèrent. Mais un incident impromptu suspendit le bon déroulement de la scène : les freins de la voiture rompirent et celle-ci dévala la pente sans qu'Hermione ne puisse intervenir. L'engin finit sa course dans le ravin jouxtant la ville natale d'Hermione. La jeune fille, nullement effrayée, avait déjà comprit qu'un phénix portaient des ailes. Harry resterait comme avant. Estimant qu'elle en avait déjà fait assez, elle préféra prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant d'aller le chercher.  
  
Mais rien ne se déroula comme prévu. La voiture, en chutant dans le ravin, effectua un superbe atterrissage sur une maison isolée, qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Le propriétaire, encore endormi, fut brûlé. Quand à Harry.....  
  
*****************************  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Alors ? REVIEWEZ, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de motivation pour continuer à écrire....(le gros chantage.....) 


End file.
